The Christmas Wish
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Jared had a Christmas Wish, but he got more than one wish in the end. Second Place Author Award Winner of Tricky Raven's Twelve Days of Christmas Contest 2014.


Title: The Christmas Wish

Pairing: Jared/Bella

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N: I know this is being posted way after Christmas, but I wanted to share with my lovely readers. Enjoy!

Jared's POV

The day that I met Bella Swan my life changed for the better. She was everything that I could have asked for. She accepted me for who I was, wolf and all. The imprint bond between us wasn't overwhelming; we fell in love with each other over time. Tomorrow would be our second Christmas together and I wanted to make it special for her.

Last year we spent Christmas with the entire pack, but this year I was going to deliver her a surprise she'd never forget. Charlie knew what I had planned and he assured me that Bella would love it. I hadn't told any of the pack and for that they were currently pestering me to share with them what my plan was, but I refused.

"Come on, Jared. What the hell, man? Just tell us," Paul said as he punched my shoulder.

"I'm not telling you," I rolled my eyes.

"You're an asshole," Jacob sighed. "Bella's my best friend. I think you should at least tell me."

I chuckled, "I may be an asshole, but I'm still not telling you."

Sam grinned, "Leave him alone guys. He's boring and never surprises Bella. I think we should let him have this one."

"I am not boring," I huffed as I stood and walked towards the door.

They all laughed at my retreating form as I left Sam's house.

"You're all a bunch of dicks," I grumbled under my breath, which caused them all to laugh harder.

I made my way into the forest and shed my shorts. As I tied them around my ankle, I thought over what tomorrow would bring. I had one Christmas wish and I hoped Bella would grant me what I wished for. I phased and ran to her house. As I stood in the tree line, I could see her dancing around the kitchen as she sang "Jingle Bells." That was her favorite song to sing this time of year.

I shifted back to my human form and slipped my shorts on. Her beautiful chocolate eyes caught mine as I walked across the yard toward the door. She opened the door and I had her in my arms as soon as I could reach her.

"I missed you," she sighed.

"I missed you too, Baby," I whispered against her lips.

She pressed her lips against my own and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I groaned at the unique flavor that was pure Bella. She always tasted of cinnamon to me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her warm center brushed against me and I pulled back. Charlie would be home soon and I didn't want to start something we didn't have time to finish.

I lowered her feet to the floor and kissed her lips once more before I stepped back. She smiled and it was then that I noticed she had a little flour on her forehead and some in her hair. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing as I tried to wipe it off her skin.

She giggled, "Flour?"

I smirked, "Yeah. You have some in your hair too."

"It wasn't my fault. The bag of flour refused to open, so I kept pulling on it," she pointed behind her.

I looked over her head and saw that the floor and the counters were covered in flour. I lost the battle and a chuckle slipped past my lips. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips as she tried to look irritated, but I could see the sparkle of humor in her gorgeous brown eyes that let me know she found it funny too.

"Let me help you clean up. Charlie should be home before too long," I said as I moved to the closet to grab the broom.

We had the kitchen cleaned and the dishes washed by the time the Chief got home. Bella was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when he walked inside.

"Hey Jared," Charlie clapped me on the back. "Smells good in here Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. I baked lots of cookies and dinner is in the pot. I hope chili is good cause that's what I made," she grinned.

"Sounds good, let me go change and then we can eat," the Chief said as he made his way upstairs.

"You going to stay for dinner?" Bella asked me.

"I have to go patrol for a few hours, but I'll be here to pick you up at noon tomorrow," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Won't you tell me where you are taking me?" She begged with her eyes.

I shook my head, "You'll see tomorrow. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jared. I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful," she said as she kissed me.

"I will," I responded.

I walked out the door and made it into the woods as I heard Charlie ask where I went to. He found out about the pack when Paul got pissed and phased in front of him. Needless to say, he took the news quite well. He simply nodded and drank a beer with Billy.

My patrol went by quickly and I made it home around midnight. I showered and then climbed into bed. Sleep washed over me and when I awoke it was nearly 11 in the morning. I jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. I still had to set things up at the small pond that I found in the middle of the woods one night while I was patrolling.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and the grey sweater that Bella gave me last year. I pulled on my socks and boots and grabbed the box out of the drawer. I went to the kitchen and the picnic basket was all set on the counter. I lifted the lid on the thermos and the smell of hot chocolate filled the air.

I closed it up tight and picked the picnic basket up off the counter and went out the door. The snow was falling in a light flurry and I smiled up at the sky. I made my way over to my car and loaded the stuff in the back and covered it with the blankets I was bringing. We could drive most of the way, but would have to walk some too.

I arrived at Bella's house with five minutes to spare and she came outside dressed in jeans, a sweater, and boots as well. She had the scarf that I gave her for her birthday wrapped around her neck and some gloves on. I opened her door and she slid in the car. Once I was back inside, I reached for her hand and drove us to the edge of the trail.

When I parked the car, she turned to look at me and raised her brow in question. I smiled and opened my door. I walked around to Bella's side and helped her out of the car. I dug around in the back and was able to keep the picnic basket covered with the blankets. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and led us up the trail. I covered Bella's eyes as we approached the pond. I didn't want to spoil her surprise.

"I'm going to remove my hand, Baby. I need you to keep your eyes closed for me," I told her.

I let my hand fall from her face and she squeezed her eyes closed. I smiled at her as I walked backwards until I reached the perfect spot. I dropped to one knee with the candles and the pond behind me as I pulled the box out of my pocket.

"Open your eyes," I whispered.

"Jared," she gasped as her eyes popped open. "This is beautiful," she murmured as she walked towards me.

I reached for her hand and stared into her eyes. I flipped the lid open and showed her the ring. She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I have just one Christmas wish and that is for you to marry me. Say yes and I'll do everything in my power to always make you smile. Say yes and I promise to love you with every breath in my body. Say yes and you'll make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me?"

"Yes," she exclaimed.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all the passion I felt for her. I slipped the ring on her finger and she cupped my face in her hands.

"I have one Christmas wish too," she smiled.

"What's your wish, Baby?" I asked with my own smile.

"That you'll love our baby as much as you love me," she told me.

"This is the best Christmas ever," I grinned.

I stood and pulled her into my arms. I held her for a few minutes with my hands resting on her stomach. We made love on the blanket and fed each other the food from the picnic basket before we had to leave. The snow had begun to fall harder as the sun began to set. We left as night fell and when we got back to the car, Bella turned to face me.

"Merry Christmas, Jared. I love you so much," she cooed.

"I love you, Bella and I love our baby. Merry Christmas to both of you," I pressed my lips to hers.

I smiled up at the sky as I helped her into the car. I got my Christmas wish plus the one I was going to ask for next year.


End file.
